Koga's sister and more unexpected things
by kogass
Summary: What we don’t know about is Koga’s lost little half sister. Koga’s half sister is Kogass she is only one fourth demon, or is she? read to find out, and that is why she ran away. This is the autobiography of kogass. I am bad at summaries and this is my fir
1. Reunited? Kogass queen?

__

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character from the show. I DO own Takisho, SesshInu, Sinu, Katsuna, and Kogass.

_**I know my nick name is kogass like koga's fake sister but i couldn't think of another name for koga's sister so live with it.**_

_**i am not sure who should love who so review with your answer to the following polls. PICK AS MANY AS YOU WANT:**_

**_1) InuYasha and Kagome fluff yes/no_**

**_2)Kouga and kogass fluff(yes i know they are related but only partly like inu and sesshy) yes/no_**

**_3)Kouga and Kagome fluff yes/no_**

**_4)miroku and sango fluff yes/no_**

**_5)Other when you review you can tell me whatever fluff you like or want._**

**_enough with my blabbin on with the fic!_**

_**Chapter 1: Reunited?Kogass Oueen?**_

_**I am hunting once again all alone. I have one wolf who helps me and protects me. I remember the horrible day when my life took in the fact I was ¼ demon although i was stronger then many other full demons. My older brother, Koga, acted like he loved me, but I was tricked. My mother always said I had another part to myself, but I never understood her.**_

_**Flashback **_

_**I was sleeping peacefully when koga comes in and awakes me. He then carries me to the front of the den and says, "You don't belong here because you're hardly a wolf." "How'd you find out?" Takisho steps in front of the group and says" it was either I tell him and we get kicked out of the tribe or mother (alpha female) dies." Tears well up in my eyes "h-h-h-how c-could y-y-you? " Koga then throws Takisho and me out of the den.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**"Thinking about the past?" says Takisho "Yes" I reply noticing we had stopped moving.**__**"Why did Koga react in such a manor?" "Mainly his friends forcing him to and…""and what?" "Sister we must move koga is…com…here" I then turn around to see that Koga had arrived. I pose for battle claws up, fangs bared, andone hand on my sword, Ceitesu.I was wearing no armor. I had nothing but clothes and my sword for 50 years. I then look up and see the brother i once loved and saw that he cared about me.'no' i thought, 'He doesn't care for me so i'll just have to fight him'.I slash at him and he dodges and says "Kogass? I-I-I-I found you!" he hugs me. I slash him in stomach with my sword that Koga had given me( with 3 shards in it)when I was 10. He yelped and asks, "Kogass, why do you hurt me so?" "You kicked me out of the den when I was 15 I was too young to survive I could've been killed!" "well everything's better now I am back and I love you" "yeah right you meant that sarcastically, huh?" "No,I love you a-as a queen" I am standing stunned "n-n-n-no-o you can't-t I-I'm your sis-sister. You are suppose to rise and be king" "They killed the alpha female and we don't have a female or male leader and I can't find a mate" "Don't you have Asame?" "No, she was killed during a battle against her tribe." "I will think abo….." "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Kagome screamed. "what or who**_ _**is that?"**_


	2. Kagome and InuYasha meet Kogass

__

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character from the show. I DO own Takisho, SesshInu, Sinu, Katsuna, and Kogass.

_**It's too late for the vote because I have already started the koga kogass fluff but kagome still needs fluff choose a lover for her!**_

_**I will try to put up at least one chapter a day and have each chapter at least 1 page long. Please tell me how long you would like this fic. Review if you have ideas to help the fic and me!**_

_**Chapter 2: Kagome and Inuyasha meet Kogass. Kaede's reincarnation?**_

_**"Kagome, I smell wolves over there." InuYasha points to the bushes south of the camp. "I sense 6 shards." Kagome replies. Koga and I jump out of the bushes. InuYasha says "oh nice it's koga ass" "What?" I reply. "I said koga ass" "my name is kogass" "nice to meet you kogass. Are you part of koga's pack?" Kagome asks stopping Inuyasha from yelling at me. "Yes, I am unfortunately. He's my half brother. I am only ¼ demon." "Your aura says you are ½ wolf demon and ¼ inu." "WHAT?" Koga, Inuyasha, and I say in unison. "It also says that your human part is a miko. Wait that can't be true you-you're kaede's reincarnation." "WHAT!" we all scream even louder this time. Luckily Miroku, Shippou, kiara (pronounced kilala) and Sango stayed at the village so they didn't hear all this.**_

_**We talked about this subject for hours on end, but had to come to a stop when koga and I needed to talk for a minute. Our conversation out of the inu's hearing range:**_

_**"What is it Koga?" "You need to become our queen before tomorrow at midnight." "We have one more day Koga." "Another thing is that you are not my sister you are my step sister." "And when you said you loved me as a queen you meant it as a-a-a-a m-ma-mat-mate. Huh?" "Yes kogass I love you" "Koga I-I-I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Kogass, I can't not yet, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Plus I have to talk to Kagome." "About what? You love her too? I don't care I'll just continue on my…" koga cut her off "No it's not that I love her too it's just that when you were gone I called her my woman." "Are you saying you no longer need a human? Well I'm ¼ human so you can forget us!" "Wai.." "Koga I've been waiting for you." I run to camp crying wishing I could subdue him knowing he was only 1 yard behind. I suddenly stop running when he grabs my hand "Damn kogass. You remind me of Kagome." He tells me "I'm her incarnation's sister's reincarnation! Now leave me alone!" I scream and suddenly my necklaces start floating off my neck. An older lady appears in front of me and says "in a radius of 10 feet time has stopped for me to teach ye about ye miko powers." "Miko powers? Oh yeah kagome says I m the reincarnation of a lady named Kaede." "I am kaede. Ye are indeed my reincarnation but ye are demon so that makes ye as powerful as 100 demons and mikos together. Ye shall live for a long time." "Why are my necklaces floating?" "One is allowing me to talk to ye." "The one with the huge red jewel?" "Yes, the other shall be used to subdue ye step brother." "What word?" "Any word you like." "Ummmm how about down?" "That will work perfectly. Now when time unfreezes concentrate ye powers on the necklace going around koga's neck. Ok?" "Ok." "Time will unfreeze in 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…." there was a flash of light and time was moving again. I concentrated my powers and the necklace that looked like inuyasha's subduing necklace except it was brown flew up around Koga's neck. "What the hell is this?" "Down boy!" Thump. Moaning could be heard from koga's small hole. "DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" thump thump thump thump. I then run and get my stuff and tell Kagome and the inu hanyou that I need a place to stay. Kagome says " I can lead you to the village and take you to my time." "Ok." "InuYasha can keep Koga busy and you and me will run there." " You won't have to run Kagome I can put my shards in my legs and I will carry you." "Let's go!"**_

_**We are finally at the village and I see kagome's friends. The villagers are not afraid of me after Kagome talks to them. I then meet her friends. "Kogass, this is…" "Shippou Sango Miroku and Kiara." "How'd you know our names?" the little kitsune said. "you guys are very famous from where I come from, but I got to go with Kagome now BYE!" Kagome and I hold hands and jump though the well.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Thanks so much for reading and please review and help me come up with ideas because I have gotten writers block and can't think of many more ideas so next chapter my just be a description of kogass unless someone helps or reviews. The vote for Kagome:**_

_**Kagome and InuYasha – 0**_

_**Kagome and Hojo – 0**_

_**Other – 0**_

_**People who haven't voted – over 1 billion**_

_**Get voting people! Before I delete the story I mean you can at least review and say I like the story or I hate the story just REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**I need at least 1 review**_

_**Koga's sister,**_

_**Kogass**_


	3. here's a confusing authors note

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character from the show. I DO own Takisho, SesshInu, Sinu, Katsuna, and Kogass.**_

_**Ok for anyone that is confused this will help explain. Kogass and koga are related but koga loves her and wants her to be his mate, so he lies to her. I know kaede isn't dead yet and Kagome wouldn't stay there for 50 years but during the 50 years kagome came not at the beginning of the 50 years and after 5 years of Kagome being there kaede dies and yes inuyasha is being very nice. **_

_**Kogass - looks like koga and wears the same clothes but is completely different because she has brown wolf ears a brown tail with silver streaks that is twice as long as koga's tail. Her hair is black with silver streaks in the front. She has sharper fangs than usual has sacred powers and is related to someone other than koga in this story.**_

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL TELL YOU WHOM SHE IS ALSO RELATED TO!**_

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL TELL YOU WHOM SHE IS ALSO RELATED TO!**_

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL TELL YOU WHOM SHE IS ALSO RELATED TO!**_

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL TELL YOU WHOM SHE IS ALSO RELATED TO!**_

_**Two other characters I made will come in eventually and I will tell you about them what they look like and who they are in this chapter.**_

_**SesshInu - Sesshomaru's mate/wife. She is from his pack or tribe. She looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru except she is 1. Stronger 2. A girl and 3. She has a longer tail (or fluff whatever you want it to be or think it is). She is as cold hearted as Sesshomaru and kills anyone she wants to. She has golden eyes and the same markings as Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sinu – an Inu yokai cursed by a cat and is now a dog/cat yokai. She loves InuYasha. She has ears like Inu's except black. She has golden eyes. She has a cattail that's black and her hair is brown with black. She has very long hair, which she keeps in a long braid. Doesn't like to be touched less it's by a friend that is very close to her (kogass and inuyasha are to people she allows to touch her).**_

_**I MAY PUT ANOTHER CHARACTER IN NAMED KATSUNA!**_

_**I MAY PUT ANOTHER CHARACTER IN NAMED KATSUNA!**_

_**I MAY PUT ANOTHER CHARACTER IN NAMED KATSUNA!**_

_**I MAY PUT ANOTHER CHARACTER IN NAMED KATSUNA!**_

_**Review and tell me if you would like her in the story.**_

_**Katsuna – Also loves InuYasha, but is a neeko yokai (cat demon). She has cat back paws that are black for feet. She has long violet hair that she keeps down and flowing.**_

_**She has dark blue eyes with a red and black heartogram(the heart and the triangle together) on her forehead. Her eyes are a dark blue. She also has 2 black and 2 red stripes on each of her arms.**_

_**That is all the news help me out with the next chapter!**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Kogass is in modern day Japan and stays for 2 weeks.**_


End file.
